ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan Ryan
'The Ego Buster' Dan Ryan is an American Professional Wrestler, best known for his stints in the NBW, NthWA, EWI, GXW, SCW, NAWA, CSWA, A1E, EUWC; DEFIANCE and others, and also starting his own wrestling company known as Empire Pro Wrestling. Notable Major World Championships and Accolades CSWA World/UNIFIED Title: 2x NFW World Title: 2x A1E World Title: 2x NBW World Title: 2x EWI Fed Championship: 1x NthWA World Title: 2x GXW World Title: 2x NAPW World Title: 2x NAWA World Title: 1x VWF World Title: 2x FIST of DEFIANCE: 3x CWF World Title: 2x ENN 2003 Match of the Year (Dan Ryan v. Mark Windham, CSWA World Title) ENN 2003 Wrestler of the Year ENN 2004 End of Year 250 #2 Ranking ENN 2005 End of Year 250 #1 Ranking NAPW Hall of Fame VWF Hall of Fame Background Dan Ryan was born on May 1, 1979. Ryan grew up in a normal middle class home. His father was a semi-well-to-do wrestling trainer, his mother was a school teacher. Graduated in the upper third of his class in high school and excelled as an amateur wrestler. Ryan was offered several scholarship opportunities to major universities to compete in their wrestling programs early on in high school. However, his father took a job in Kyoto, Japan training wrestlers and working as a liaison to gaijin working the Japanese circuit, and Dan followed. Move to Japan While in Japan, he took up with training in various martial arts and became most interested in various submissions and joint-locks. Eventually, he took up with a wrestling company who agreed to train him based on his size and physical acumen for the sport. After a little more than a year in training and a few small successes in the Orient, he moved back to the states with an offer from New Breed Wrestling. North America Notable events in Dan Ryan's career: * Began his career as "The Ego Buster", winning early World Championships in both NBW and NthWA under this name before shedding the moniker and competing under his real name of Dan Ryan. The "Ego Buster" name later came back as promoter used it to link him to his past successes. * Won World Championships in both EWI and NAWA shortly after as a founding member of "Team Phenom", as well as multiple GXW World Championships after NthWA and EWI merged. * Entered a period of unparalleled success from 2002-2008, winning World Championships in CSWA, NFW, A1E and NAPW multiple times each, including a period of time when he held all four World Championships at the same time. * Opened Empire Pro Wrestling in 2004 and ran the company for ten years, during which time it rose to the top of the circuit and was regularly voted as the top company to work for. * Competed in and twice won the World Championship in VWF during this time. * Retired for a brief period, returning to join DEFIANCE, and won the FIST of DEFIANCE three times. * Following the third FIST of DEFIANCE reign, he retired once again, returning in 2019 to compete in CWF, where he won the CWF World Championship twice that year. * Signed with High Octane Wrestling in 2019 during the lead-up to that year's War Games as a member of the Lee Best Alliance. Category:EUWC Category:Former EUWC World Tag Team Champion Category:DEFIANCE Category:CSWA Category:Empire Pro Category:Wrestlers Category:American Wrestlers Category:New Frontier Wrestling Category:FWC Category:NAPW Category:CWF current roster Category:CWF Wrestlers